Amor, fascíname
by KittyEvey
Summary: Jane se paraliza ante la posibilidad de amar a Maura. Ella le enseña el camino que Jane decide recorrer más de una vez en aquella noche. Clasificada M por mostrar una historia romántica entre mujeres adultas. ¡Saludos!


_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerretsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N:** Gracias a luzmariana y eri, una fan que dejó su crítica anónima, pero igual que la primera, me animaron a seguir escribiendo._

_Como es usual en mi caso, esta historia es una songfic. Está inspirada en una canción, no recuerdo si de finales de los ochentas o principios de los noventas, interpretada por una actriz mexicana de ojos extremandamente obscuros. La canción "Amor, fascíname", narra un hermoso momento entre una pareja, en este caso adaptada, por supuesto, a nuestras heroínas policiacas._

_Sus comentarios son bien recibidos, espero la disfruten._

_**AMOR, FASCÍNAME**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli._

Simplemente, tiemblo, hace una semana que besé a Maura y sigo temblando con su sola prescencia. No puedo contener todas las emociones que me despierta, todas estas reacciones de mi cuerpo cuando la percibo cerca.

Ella lo sabe, sabe que, literalmente, me vuelve loca, pero, aunque deseo de todo corazón hacerle el amor, también tengo miedo. No tengo idea por dónde comenzar. Nuestros besos son seguros, casi hambrientos, pero algo en mi cabeza me detiene. Aunque han sido bien pocos, siempre he estado con hombres. Por otro lado, y creo más importante, no quiero hacerle daño en ningún sentido.

Estamos en el sillón de mi sala, y los besos son acalorados y las caricias empiezan a dejar de ser inocentes, de pronto, mis manos se paralizan y mis labios besan torpemente la carnosa boca de Maura.

Demonios, mi cuerpo me traiciona y ella lo nota. Para discretamente nuestro juego, toma mi rostro en sus manos e inclinando la cabeza, sonríe. Me tortura acarariciándome el rostro lentamente, lo dibuja, lo estudia. Por fin suspira y decide hablar.

- ¿Tienes miedo a decepcionarme?

El calor sube a mi rostro, sé que erojezco ante su pregunta. Me siento acorralada y con un nudo en la garganta. Apenas y puedo hablar. Sólo asiento con la cabeza, sale un hilo de voz.

- No sé qué hacer, Maura, es decir…

Tartamudeo.

- …quiero llenarte toda de caricias, demostrarte mi amor más que con simples besos, pero me siento torpe y no puedo seguir. Lo siento.

Al final mi voz era más aguda de lo que hubiera deseado escuchar, es un acto de frustración con cierto grado de desespero. Me siento derrotada. Su mirada me sigue explorando con ternura y no pierde la sonrisa, se acerca a mi rostro y me da un pequeño beso en la boca. Se levanta del sillón, no puedo detener mis ojos que recorren cada centrímetro de su cuerpo bien torneado; me toma de la mano y me guía hacia mi recámara.

Ahí, nos paramos cerca del pie de mi cama, me observa y la miro con intensidad. Con movimienos gráciles desabrocha parcialmente su blusa de alta costura.

- Cierra los ojos.

La miro con desconcierto y una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en mis labios.

- Vamos, cierra los ojos…

Insiste en una voz más bajita, repentinamente toma mi mano entre las suyas y me guía hacia la base de su cuello, siento electricidad al tocar su piel suave y blanca. Es inevitable abrir los ojos para creer que la estoy acariciando.

- …descúbreme.

La observo con ternura y agradecimiento, me está enseñando el camino hacia ella. Mis manos parecen cobrar vida y comienzan a desvestirla poco a poco. Sus ojos no pierden pista de mis movimientos, que todavía son inseguros.

-…si crees que pueda huir, por favor, convénceme. Si mi cuerpo pareciera resistirse, no temas, domíname.

Sonrío ante su descripción, ni en mis sueños más salvajes hubiera pensado que Maura pudiera pedirme que la domine, ella siempre tan segura, tan racional explicando todo, lejana de los simples mortales. Me está mostrando su lado más vulnerable, la podía convencer, la podía dominar. Definitivamente estoy decidida ha hacerlo. Sigo el camino que ella misma me está mostrando, cada movimiento lo acompaño de una caricia, rozo su piel levemente y me parece increíble ver cómo reacciona a cada toque mío.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, desconozco el tiempo transcurrido, pero ella está totalmente desnuda ante mí, recostada al centro de la cama. Mis ojos la recorren lentamente una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, sin perder detalle de sus cuvas, de sus pecas. Ella rompe el silencio:

- Son tus dedos plumas, que pasean por mi piel…

Me dice mientras con mis dedos largos recorro su abdomen.

-… son tus ojos luces, que alumbran mi desnudez.

Me dice al sentir que mis ojos la observan. Se estremece cuando acaricio su muslo y su rostro se pega a mi hombro, como queriendo refugiarse en él. Inspira profundamente.

- … es tu olor la chispa que me enciende la pasión…

Hace una pausa y me observa, de mis ojos pasa a mi nariz y de ahí a mis labios; me besa profundamente.

-…eres toda tu, la imagen del amor.

Mi rostro se llena con una enorme sonrisa. Escucharla decirme eso, me derrite el corazón, es su voz la orden que da marcha a mi sed; me hace sentir valiente para amarla de manera completa. Sus labios en los míos son como gotas de placer, es ahí donde empieza la seducción, en esos besos largos y profundos, pausados. Son nuestros besos los que encienden poco a poco un fuego lento que me quema el corazón, también ella para mí, así, es la imagen del amor. Mis brazos la rodean y ella, en el espacio que le dejo disponible, toma mi piel con sus manos suaves y me enamora. Por un largo rato estuvimos conociendo nuestro cuerpo, ella se dio la oportunidad de desvestirme con lentitud, y en un momento en que nuestras bocas están desocupadas, vuelve a hablar:

- Oh, Jane, son tus brazos olas, que me arrastran hacia ti…

Su mano recorre mi hombro, mi antebrazo, me hace sentir escalosfríos.

- …es tu piel mi cárcel y desde ahora, mi forma de vivir.

En ese momento, hago un movimiento repentino, pero sutil, pongo mi cintura entre sus piernas y con el centro de mi cuerpo rozo su intimidad y la descubro húmeda. Ella cierra los ojos y tiembla, se arquea de la espalda, busca pegarse a mí, fundirse en mí. La beso en donde mi boca la alcanza, respira entrecortadamente, agitada, repite mi nombre como una oración. Mis ojos están maravillados, me detengo para ver tan hermosa imagen. Ahí está Maura, gozando de su cuerpo, gozando del mío, perdiendo la razón, sintiendo mi amor.

Alcanza su plenitud, su voz la acompaña con mi nombre, su cuerpo no resiste más, tiembla bruscamente, agotada. Instantes después se refugia en mi cuerpo y mis brazos vuelven a rodearla esperando recupere el ritmo de su respiración.

- Jane, Jane…

Me llama con la voz entrecortada, mientras me mira a los ojos ansiosa y sus manos sujetan mi rostro.

- Aquí estoy…

Le digo con la voz ronca, mi cuerpo también está cansado, pero satisfecho. La observo un tanto preocupada porque sus facciones no reflejan tranquilidad, su piel está sudando, su cuerpo aún tiembla.

- No pares, Jane, aun cuando pareciera que voy a morir de amor, tú sigue amándome.

La beso con intensidad de nuevo, inspiro sobre su piel y mis manos ahora ya no dudan, ahora conocen su cuerpo, ahora sé el efecto que tengo en ella, ahora sé que puedo hacerle el amor a Maura. En un movimiento rápido cambiamos posiciones, Maura suelta una pequeña risita y yo la acompaño. Sin temor alguno, desnudo mi alma.

- Maura, te amo.

Me pierdo en sus ojos color oliva, ella pareciera querer penetrar en los míos, se pega a mi rostro y me susurra al oído.

- Y yo a ti.

Se separa unos centímetros, me besa y balbucea sobre mis labios.

- Amor, de nuevo, fascíname.

Sonreí amorosa y orgullosa de mí misma, orgullosa de amar a alguien como Maura. Dí rienda suelta a mi corazón y a mis deseos, me había mostrado el camino hacia ella y decidí recorrerlo más de una vez esa noche.

* * *

**A/N**: _¿Qué les pareció? Me gustó haberla escrito, ya la historia tenía tiempo rondando mi cabeza._


End file.
